


Ramona Flowers Gets It Together

by WrenUnderGapingSkies



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenUnderGapingSkies/pseuds/WrenUnderGapingSkies
Summary: Scott Pilgrim defeated Gideon Graves, got the girl, and lived happily ever after. Right? Well, not quite. After Ramona's evil exes were vanquished, Ramona realized she had no reason to stay in Canada, or with Scott for that matter. Can Ramona get it together and be more than a manic pixie dream girl?





	1. The End of the End and the Beginning of the Beginning

“You’re… breaking up with me?” Scott stuttered, his mouth agape.  
Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers stood in the apartment of the latter, seated at the dining table. Ramona looked down at her anxious hands, holding onto themselves. She really did feel bad about this. Scott had gone to so much trouble ridding her of her exes, and had spent over a year obsessing on her. But now that she had a clean slate, no more insane exes stalking her, she could focus on the thing she had neglected for far too long: herself.  
“Yes,” she said carefully. “You mean a lot to me, and I appreciate everything you’ve done, but I think this is where you and I end.”  
“I defeated seven people for you,” he pleaded.  
“And I’m very grateful for that. But now you have the power of self respect! It wasn’t a total loss!” Ramona said, in an attempt at looking on the bright side.  
“Since when do you decide to look on the bright side?!” Scott shot back.  
Ramona sighed. “Look. I know since Wallace’s boyfriend moved in with him, you don’t have anywhere to go. You can keep the apartment.”  
“I don’t want the apartment. I want you,” Scott said, tears welling in his eyes. Ramona looked away and reminded herself she was doing what was best.  
“Scott. I’m going out to give you some time. I can crash on Kim’s couch until I get another place lined up. I’ll be back for my stuff then,” Ramona said sternly, despite the tears threatening her. She left the kitchen and retrieved the bag of clothing she had packed the night previous from the closet. As she left the apartment, she looked back to see Scott staring at her like a wounded dog. She shook away the pity rising in her core and walked into the hall of her building, shutting the door behind her.

After the nightmare that was having to see Gideon again, and everyone else leading up to it, Ramona and Scott had been happy. Or at least Ramona thought so. Really, once you get past the excitement of a new relationship, there didn’t seem to be much else to him. Sure, he was nice and all, but he wasn’t very interesting. He treated her well enough, but that wasn’t enough. And he always got insecure when she talked to male co-workers, or smiled at the waiter in a restaurant. It was too much, comforting him constantly, apologizing for things she wasn’t sorry for. And she hated Canada. Hated the weather, hated the boring, hated her job. She wanted to travel. Yes, she could go anywhere using the subspace, but she couldn’t stay very long, between the fascinating day-job of package delivery and the even more fascinating babysitting Scott.  
Scott.. Scott was like her job. Her job paid the bills. Scott gave her someone to have sex and watch movies with. They both fulfilled minimum requirements, but weren’t where she wanted to spend her life.


	2. Level One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ElectricPlants. I literally forgot I started this, thanks for reminding me. I actually already had most of this chapter sitting in a google doc, but it got buried under essays and whatnot for school.

"Ramona?" Kim mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The ginger was clad in flannel pajama pants and a Sex Bomb-omb t-shirt. Despite it being nearly noon on a Wednesday, Kim had been sleeping until the doorbell rang. All of her roommates were at work, which forced her to answer. Kim was not at work, due to feeling like death incarnate.   
“Hey Kim,” Ramona replied with an attempt at a smile. “Can I come in?”  
“I guess,” Kim replied, sniffling. Kim lead the other girl inside. Ramona dodged tissues littering the floor.   
“A bit sick?” Ramona asked. Ramona had never been sick in her life, not so much as a cough, but it looked positively horrifying.   
“To the extent I’ve been praying for death,” Kim said in a voice that confirmed what she was saying as true. They sat down on the floor of Kim’s bedroom.   
“So,” Ramona began.  
“So?”  
“So… Can I stay here? I only need like a week until I get things sorted out! I ended things with Scott, but I don’t have anywhere to stay lined up yet, and I couldn’t kick him out of the apartment,” Ramona gushed.   
Kim moaned. Between her headache, and now this, she just wanted to go back to sleep. She slumped over on the floor, deciding to play dead. Ramona shifted uncomfortably. She shouldn’t have came, she realized. Then she heard Kim mumble something.  
“What?”  
Kim turned her head to make her voice a bit more audible.  
“Okay. We’re cramped. But okay. As long as you take over my chores and don’t complain too much."  
“Best rent I’ve ever had,” Ramona laughed.  
“Yeah yeah….” Kim said, then passed out.

While Kim slept, Ramona decided she best get out of her way and leave her to it. She set her suitcase down and took a walk.  
Ramona didn’t always use the sidewalks, or other typical forms of transportation, due to her access to the subspace, but today she wasn’t trying to get anywhere. It was an overcast day, but otherwise not too bad. She passed a box with “FREE” scribbled on it in Sharpie. Curious, she approached and looked in. She gasped and jumped back, before slowly approaching the box. Inside was a small kitten. Admittedly, the cat wasn’t the most stereotypically cute, but Ramona fell in love, despite it’s one clouded eye and a missing hind leg. The kitty was attempting to crawl out of it’s cardboard prison, but that’s no easy task with only one leg to stand on. Ramona scooped them up in one hand and stroked their head with the other. The cat seemed cautious, but ultimately couldn’t resist the gentle touch. They began to purr, and Ramona melted.   
What do cats need? She wondered. She had never owned a pet, but she had admired cats from afar as long as she could remember.   
She placed the kitten in the hood of her jacket, and attempted to remember the way to the pet supply store. She’d been a few times because she thought the hamsters there were cute, but had never traveled there on foot, only through the subspace. The kitten was already scared enough, she’d save traveling through the void for later.

Finally, after seemingly ages of deciding between brands of pet food and litter, then attempting to work out the route back to Kim’s place, Ramona was at her temporary home. She set the kitten down while Ramona attempted to decide on a name. The smol dude wandered about the walk-in closet Ramona had taken up temporary residence in.   
The small room was crowded with jeans, band shirts, and hoodies, very few of which were arranged in any manner. The kitty found his way inside of a grey sweatshirt advertising some band Ramona had never heard of. She began organizing the space, and soon found more My Chemical Romance merch than she had ever seen in one person's possession. This reminded her of the fanfiction to end all fanfictions.   
"Hey kitty," she called out. The kitten's head poked out of one sleeve of the sweatshirt.   
"How do you feel about Ebony Dementia Darkness Raven Way?"


End file.
